Arito's Task Quest/Spoiler
Wymagane przedmioty *Grafika:Parchment (Nomadów).gif Parchment (Nomadów) *Grafika:Scimitar.gif Scimitar *Grafika:VialWater.gif Water Opis #Gdy posiadamy już listę celów do zabicia, idziemy do tawerny nad pocztą do Arito i przeprowadzamy rozmowę: #*''Gracz'': Hi #*''Arito: Be mourned, pilgrim in flesh. #*''Gracz: List #*''Arito: What?? My name on a deathlist which you retrieved from a nomad?? Show me!! ... #*Arito: Oh my god! They found me! You must help me! Please!!!! Are you willing to do that? #*''Gracz: Yes #*''Arito: Thank you thousand times! Well, I think I should start telling you what I think they are after. ... #*Arito: You have to know, I was one of them before I opened that shop here. Sure they fear about their hideout being revealed by me. Please go to the north, there is a small cavein the mountains with a rock in the middle. ... #*Arito: If you stand in front of it, place a scimitar - which is the weapon of the nomads - left of you and make a sacrifice to the earth by pouring some water on the floor to yourright. ... #*Arito: The entrance to their hideout will be revealed in front of you. I don't know who is in charge there right now but please tell him that I won't spoil their secret ... #*Arito: ... well, I just told you but anyway .... I won't tell it to anybody else. Now hurry up before they get here!! #Otrzymujemy polecenie aby dojść do szefa Nomadów, przebywającego w swojej kryjówce na północy. Idziemy i znajdujemy wejście do groty, o której mówił Arito: Grafika:AritosTask1.png #Wchodzimy na górę. Na szczelinie stawiamy Scimitar, stajemy po prawej stronie miecza i jeszcze po prawej wylewamy wodę. Grafika:Nomad_Cave.jpg #Otwiera się przejście, którym schodzimy na dół i wchodzimy w teleport. Następnie idziemy tunelami, aż docieramy do wielkiej sali z drabiną i dość dużą grupą nomadów. Wchodzimy po drabinie i mówimy do przesiadującego tam Muhada: #*''Gracz: Hi #*''Muhad: Be greeted, foreigner under the sun of Darama. #*''Gracz: Arito #*''Muhad: I don't know how something like this ever could be possible. He met a girl from Ankrahmun and she must have twisted his head. Arito started to tell stories about the Pharaoh and about Ankrahmun. ... #*Muhad: In the wink of an eye he left us and was never seen again. I think he feared revenge for leaving us - which partially is not without reason. Why are you asking me about him? Did he send you to me? #*''Gracz: Yes #*''Muhad: Ahh, I know that some of my people fear that Arito tells the old secrets of our race and want to see him dead but I don't bear him a grudge. I will have to have a serious word with my people. ... #*Muhad: Tell him that he can consider himself as acquitted. He is not the reason for our attacks towards Ankrahmun. Maybe you could help us in this case. Are you willing to do that? #*''Gracz: Yes #*''Muhad: I appreciate your will to help the sons of the desert. Recently a bunch of thieves have stolen something very valuable from us. It is a secret the true sons kept for aeons and I am not allowed to tell you about it. ... #*Muhad: All we know about the thieves is that they have their hideout somewhere in Ankrahmun. We managed to catch one of them and he told us that there is a pillar in Ankrahmun with a hidden mechanism. ... #*Muhad: If you press the eye of the hawk symbol a secret passage will appear that leads to their hideout. Once inside you have to look for a small casket. ... #*Muhad: Try to sneak in undetectedly and bring back our treasure as soon as you obtain it. May Daraman hold his protective hand over you on your mission. I wish you good luck. ... #*Muhad: One last thing before you leave. Take the path next to me and you will get out of our hideout unharmed. #*''Gracz: Bye #*''Muhad: Please use the back entrance so you don't get in trouble with my people. #Muhad zgadza się i przy okazji daje nam zadanie, będące początkiem Nomads Land Questu. Jednak teraz wracamy do Arita wychodząc "tylnymi drzwiami". Gdy już jesteśmy z powrotem w Ankrahmun, mówimy mu: #*''Gracz: Hi #*''Arito: Thank god you are back!! Did you find....err...what we were talking about?? #*''Gracz: Acquitted #*''Arito: These are great news!! Thank you for your help! I don't have much, but without you I wouldn't have anything so please takethis as a reward. #*''Gracz: Bye #*''Arito'': Do visit us again. #Zadanie wykonane i możemy cieszyć się nagrodą.